This is a pilot study in which the primary purpose is to explore physiological patterns of stress reactivity among asthmatic children. Recent findings from this laboratory show that patterns of cardiac reactivity are different for asthmatic than for healthy children, and for allergic and nonallergic children. Psychological difficulties are also more common among asthmatic children than among healthy children, and increase in prevalence with greater asthma severity.